Dreams
by Yellow-Spider
Summary: Prompt: Percy meets an old friend. Throw in a jealous Annabeth and you have the perfect recipe for Percabeth fluff


**Title: Dreams  
Prompt: Percy meets an old friend (requested Flygrll)  
Words: 1,322  
Inspiration: Dreams- The Temper Trap  
Notes: The lyrics in italics are a page break. The lyrics are out of order.**

_One hand holds another, tangled fingers tell a tale  
I know every single line across your face so well_

New York, as always, was bustling with activity. A Prius waited outside the airport, the quiet hum of its engine lost in the overall loudness of the city. People bustled by, tugging along luggage as they went. Business men got out of their fancy private cars, phones pressed into their ears as they hurried to fix their expensive suits. Families of tourists gathered around looking tired and jetlagged- but excited none the less. The driver of the Prius wasn't waiting to get a flight though, he was waiting to pick someone up.

It wasn't hard to spot her. She was tall, but not overbearingly so. Her long golden princess curls were down and they rested against her chest. She wore a simple t-shirt and a pair of shorts, somehow managing to make them look good. Her tanned legs seemed a mile long and her gorgeous face radiated joy. Her keen and slightly dangerous grey eyes instantly caught your attention and made you think _"I do not want to mess with her."_

Percy Jackson got out of the car and quickly went to get her bags off her. He then wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the lips.

"Hey, Wise Girl," he said with a smile.

"Seaweed Brain," Annabeth Chase smiled as she kissed him lightly on the cheek, "thanks for picking me up."

"Not a problem," he put her small suitcase in the back of the car before going over to the other side and holding her door open for her.

"You've learnt a few things, Percy," Annabeth smiled as she got into the car.

"Pauls been teaching me," Percy smiled as he got behind the wheel and pulled into traffic.

"Speaking of Paul, I hope your parents don't mind me staying at your apartment," Annabeth tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"As long as I don't go in your room after twelve, we'll be okay," Percy let out a laugh.

"Are you sure you're seventeen? You just sounded like a twelve year old," Annabeth hit him lightly on the arm.

"Hey, they feed me and keep a roof over my head. I can't argue with them," Percy said in defence, "besides, I was cute when I was twelve."

"I wouldn't say cute…." Annabeth trailed off with a smirk.

"More handsome, right?" Percy asked with a smirk of his own.

"Not even close, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth let out a laugh.

"You know you love me," Percy flashed her his famed lopsided smile.

"Don't push your luck," Annabeth laughed as she leant over and kissed him on the cheek.

_We don't wanna, we don't wanna, wanna walk alone forever  
We don't wanna live without each other in the end_

They went to lunch at a nice alfresco café. Percy remained a true gentlemen as he pulled the chair out for Annabeth before sitting down himself. Annabeth smiled at Percy, and yet again in return she got the lopsided smile. The smile, mixed with his slightly messy hair and somehow still slightly boyish face just made him look so adorable. Not handsome (he was handsome), but adorable, like a puppy. Not that she'd ever tell him that.

She smiled at him across the table and placed her hand over his larger one. He was always so warm. It was like he radiated his own little heat. His hands somehow remained soft, and he always smelled like the sea. If Annabeth looked into his eyes long enough she could've sworn she'd actually see them move as if filled with sea water. Everything about him just reminded her of warm summer days spent on the beach at Camp Half-Blood. It was nice and refreshing.

"How's Olympus going?" Percy asked as he began to play with her hand.

Annabeth knew Percy wasn't that interest in architecture, but she couldn't help gush about all of her plans. She told him about the Heroes of Olympus park, the home of the gods, even her plans to redesign the Throne Room. She rambled on for about ten minutes, all the while staring into Percy's eyes. It was only after ten minutes did she realise how bored Percy must be.

"Am I boring you?" Annabeth questioned.

"You could never bore me," Percy said as he clasped her hand.

"Don't tell me Paul taught you that cheesy line," Annabeth smirked.

"Percy Jackson original," Percy laughed at himself.

"I'm sorry, did you say Percy Jackson?" a person passing their table said.

Annabeth looked up. She had to be about seventeen and she had long perfectly straight brown hair, daring blue eyes and a light dust of freckles. A low cut shirt revealed cleavage, and a locket on a necklace rested right in the centre of it. A pencil shirt made her waist look tiny and her butt look good.

Annabeth instantly flared with jealously.

"Uh, yeah, I'm Percy Jackson," Percy said in confusion, "do I know you? You look familiar."

"You don't recognise me? Well, I hardly even recognised you. I'm Lucy. Lucy Everett," she smiled at Percy.

"Lucy?" Percy seemed to think for a moment, "Wow, you've changed a lot."

"I can say the same about you," she looked him up and down, "if I knew you'd get so handsome, I would've stayed in touch."

Annabeth flared with jealously yet again and couldn't help but say, "I'm Annabeth Chase, Percy's _girlfriend,"_ she put emphasis on the word.

Lucy seemed startled for a moment but luckily Percy came in to save the day, "Annabeth, Lucy's mum was a friend of my mums so we kind of had to hang out together as kids. I thought you moved to Washington?"

"I'm back," Lucy let out a little laugh, "how did you know I went to Washington? Every time I phone to tell you your mum said you were at a camp of some sort."

"Oh, yeah, I became a councillor there when I was sixteen," Percy let out a bit of nervous laughter, "why don't you pull up a seat, we haven't ordered yet so…."

Percy and Lucy talked for half an hour and with each passing minute Annabeth felt jealously and anger well up in her. She was never invited into the conversation. Whenever Percy tried to get into the conversation, Lucy would just draw the conversation back to herself. The brunette kept playing with her necklace and hair, doing whatever it took to get Percy's attention. Annabeth supposed she shouldn't be mad at Percy, but it just bubbled up in her.

This was supposed to be _their _date.

Annabeth stood up and grabbed her bag.

"I have a headache. I'll walk back your apartment," Annabeth left without even sparring Percy a glance.

"Annabeth-" Percy turned to look at her, but she was already gone.

_One hand breaks another, broken bones can always mend  
Loss will be a blessing that will turn us back again_

"Annabeth!" Percy rushed through the busy street, following the mound of blonde curls.

Why was Annabeth so mad? He'd tried to get her into the conversation and it wasn't like it was his fault Lucy turned up. What had he done wrong?

"Annabeth, just wait," Percy pushed through the crowd and pulled her gently into the mouth of an alley way, "what's going on, are you okay?"

"I just have a headache," Annabeth's eyes darkened like a summer storm.

"Let me drive you back, then," Percy suggested.

"Are you sure you don't want stay and talk to Lucy?" Annabeth said sourly.

"Are you jealous?" The realisation hit Percy like a tonne of bricks, "Annabeth, she's just an old friend. That's it."

"She obviously doesn't think that," Annabeth muttered darkly.

"Annabeth, you're the only girl for me," Percy lifted her chin up.

"Promise?" Annabeth asked.

"Promise."

_Where our dreams go  
There we will follow_


End file.
